


远程视频PLAY片段存档

by kakaisxianyu23333



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22240546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakaisxianyu23333/pseuds/kakaisxianyu23333
Kudos: 4





	远程视频PLAY片段存档

只见黄濑的手伸向肩膀抓住浴袍的衣襟轻轻往下一拉，原本就松松垮垮的浴袍顺着脊背滑了下去垂落到床单上，光裸的上半身清晰的呈现在了镜头前，屏幕里看得到他结实平坦的小腹上面线条完美的肌肉纹理，以及白皙的皮肤上零散着紫色淤青，下半身的浴袍同样松散的盖着，腿间的私密处若隐若现引人遐想。  
黄濑眼神暧昧地望着镜头，整个人的姿态无不带着一种令人难以抗拒的邀请。  
“喂！你这家伙……”  
看到眼前的场景，青峰一个激灵坐直了身体，腰间的电脑险些滑落下去，青峰伸手把他扶正，调了调镜头的位置。  
“小青峰这是被我吓到了吗？”  
看到屏幕那边突然大力晃动的画面，黄濑知道青峰成功的被他震住了，不由得笑意更深。  
“小青峰还记得我身上的这些痕迹吗？就在你走的前一天，你说让我陪你一起回家，结果门一打开，我就被你一把拉进门。”  
黄濑开始控诉青峰的行径。  
“我当时都还没有反应过来，就被你牢牢抓住动弹不得，小青峰真的好过分，那么粗暴一点都不温柔，而且那个时候我是真的很痛，甚至流着眼泪哀求你，但是你依旧不肯停。”  
“事后我不是有好好的安抚你了吗？”青峰回应道。  
“但是还有更过分的，你看看，这些都是你在我身上留下的印记，就是因为它们害得我最近换衣服时都得挑人少的时候，每天都要小心翼翼的担心被别人发现。”  
“嘛，我必须这样做。”青峰毫无罪恶感。“毕竟我不在你身边，你这家伙又这么受欢迎，如果不先下手为强，怎么让那些对你有想法的人彻底断了念想。”  
“就算这些痕迹被人看到也没关系吗？”黄濑佯装委屈地努了努嘴。  
“这样不是挺好，被人一看就知道你已经有归属了，这样一来任何人都妄想要靠近你。”  
“小青峰还真是霸道。”说着黄濑的放到了盖着腿处的浴袍上。“那这一次，小青峰应该不会希望除你以外的人见到了吧？”  
说完黄濑将腿大张开，一把掀起遮住私处的浴袍露出下身，此刻的黄濑已经全身未着片缕，看着他如此大胆的举动，青峰感觉此刻他的情况十分不妙，身体内沉睡中欲望已经开始渐渐燃起，无法再保持冷静。  
看来他是想和自己来一个在线激情裸聊play。  
“你这家伙，想不到你居然还会来这一套，有意思！”  
青峰的眼里逐渐凝结起野兽般的凌厉，贪婪地睇向屏幕那端秀色可餐的猎物。  
难以抑制的快感在身下不断积聚，青峰感觉血液不断如洪水般涌向自己的大脑，他很乐意陪黄濑投入到这个远程游戏当中。  
“那么，接下来你要怎么做？要自己玩给我看吗？”  
“自己玩吗？那样的话……。”黄濑准备伸手去握自己的下身。  
“不是那里。”青峰打断了他的动作。“玩弄前面的话也未免太普通了，没什么看头不是吗？”  
“诶……？”黄濑不知道青峰想做什么。  
“上一次某个地方就是被我弄得非常疼不是吗？这次你就自己弄一下那个地方让我看看吧，看看你要用什么办法让它爽起来。”  
黄濑领悟到了青峰的意图。  
“小青峰还真是恶趣味。”  
说罢他甩掉了脚上的拖鞋，将放在地上的脚放在了床上，双腿张开的幅度加大，身体朝后倾倒了些许，这样一来不光性器和下面的两个囊球，连后穴也看的一清二楚，黄濑伸手指了指那个紧闭的穴口。  
“小青峰是想看这里对吗？”  
“对，就是这个地方。”  
感染上了情欲后青峰的声音变得有些沙哑起来，但丝毫未减他狂傲的气势。  
“把你的屁股抬高一点，让我看得更清楚。”  
黄濑将臀部再次对准屏幕稍稍抬高了些。  
“这样……这样看的清楚吗？”  
“可以，非常清楚，不愧是模特，连这里都那么漂亮啊。”青峰探出舌尖扫过嘴唇。  
靛色的眼里燃着炽热的火光，像是一头乖张的猎豹一般，下身肿胀充血已经无法再忍耐的彻底抬起了头，青峰把腰间的笔记本端起放在床上，随后解开了拉链，巨大的肉柱冲破障碍弹跳而出。  
“小青峰也硬了呢，终于忍耐不了了吗？”  
“对啊，已经忍耐不了了，所以不要浪费时间，赶快弄给我看吧。”  
在青峰沉声下令之后，黄濑张口将自己手指衔住，修长指节在口中进进出出发出唾液的黏涎声，待手指完全被唾液润湿后，再一次来到紧闭的后穴把方才被舔湿的手指抵在入口处，开始尝试着往里面推送。  
“唔……”  
狭窄的甬道不自觉地收缩着，手指进入的很困难，黄濑不由得露出有些痛苦的表情，每当指节进去一点点，都会被紧缩的穴肉牢牢地吸住难以再度前进。  
“不要着急，慢一点，身体放松，这样进去就会容易多了。”  
青峰一边指导着他的动作，一边欣赏着这副旖旎佳景，高昂的情欲已经攀上顶峰，但青峰并不亟待去释放，他知道好戏还在后头。  
纵使起初很是艰难，一番循序渐进的摸索后，黄濑终于成功地没入了一根手指，此刻的他呼吸已经变得急促，额头沁出了细密的汗水。  
目光痴缠着屏幕那边人动作生涩地探弄自己的耻口，仅仅一根手指就仿佛历尽了周折，但青峰并没打算就此放过他，而且继续指示着接下来的动作。  
“很好，再往里面放一根手指进去，既然我的东西都顺利进去过了，所以多一根手指什么的也无所谓对吧？”  
平稳了下呼吸后，黄濑听着他的话语将第二根手指也缓缓地推送进去，甬道内在指尖蠕动的刺激下逐渐分泌出黏稠的液体，内壁不再像最开始那样干涩，变得湿润的穴口使得第二根手指进入的容易得多。  
“进来了……两根都进来了……”  
黄濑的眼角已经泛起了生理性的水光，他的欲望也已经耸立了起来，但是他知道没有的青峰允许，他不会那么快得到发泄。  
“被人看着还能湿成那个样子，真是淫乱啊，黄濑。”在情欲的刺激下青峰不断说出下流的话语。“好了，现在动起你的手指，找到那个位置吧，找到了以后会让你特别舒服的。”  
动起指尖开始在里面环旋着挖弄起来，黄濑尽可能的放松自己的身体让手指的动作更灵活一些，濡湿的修长指节在狭窄的穴内缓缓抽插拨弄，黄濑白皙的面庞汗滴涔涔，情欲的渲染让他精致的面庞透出诱人的红，琥珀色的眼瞳已经蒙上一层氤氲的水汽。  
“自己玩弄着那个地方是什么样的感觉？告诉我，黄濑。”青峰惬意地看着他自我亵玩的模样坏心思地问道。  
“里面……凹凸不平的……好湿好热……”  
难以言喻的感觉逐渐侵占了黄濑的大脑，思考的能力一点点被剥夺，就连说话声音都变得愈发娇媚起来。  
“感觉……身体变得好奇怪……”  
“哦？比我进入你的时候还要奇怪吗？”  
“才没有……跟小青峰的不一样，小青峰的那么大……进来时又那么粗暴……”  
“动作继续，我没叫停时不许停。”  
黄濑努力地回想着他们缠绵的那夜青峰是如何把手指探入他的体内为他扩张，但却怎么都无法明晰地回忆出来，当时的他在青峰的猛烈进攻之下，渐渐被点燃了灵魂深处的渴望，逐渐沉沦于情欲的他一点点把所有的思绪都抛却到了九霄云外，他什么都无法去思考，什么都无法做，身体被他粗野地摆布着与他抵死纠缠，任凭自己被他的炽烈所吞噬。  
“小青峰……小青峰……”  
黄濑神智游离，轻声呢喃着那个人的名字。  
“啊，我在这里呢。”听到了黄濑的呼唤声，青峰予以他了回应。  
摸索间，黄濑碰触到了一个凸起的部位，就在指尖微微发力朝那里按压下去的一刹那，一阵强烈的快感瞬间将他全然麻痹几乎快要叫出声，黄濑紧咬着下嘴唇，不让那股淫乱的叫声倾泻出来。  
“看来你找到那个位置了，那个地方是你的前列腺，想要从后面爽的话就是来源于那里。”青峰十分满意地看着黄濑的反应。  
“干得不错嘛，黄濑，很多男的想要通过自慰达到前列腺高潮结果都找不到位置，没想到你这家伙做到了啊。”  
“可不要小看我……毕竟那可是我啊……”  
青峰笑意加深，他知道重头戏已经来临了，他握住了自己已经等待了多时的坚挺。  
“来吧黄濑，现在开始专注弄你的那个地方，我们一起去吧。”  
语毕青峰开始套弄了起来，黄濑也不甘示弱地开始抚弄起那个位置来。  
“手指……好舒服……啊……”  
这一次黄濑没再压抑自己的呻吟，任凭淫靡的音节在青峰的电脑扬声器内散播而出恣意放纵的回旋着，他觉得自己仿佛置身云端，脚下是一片虚空失去了重力。  
“小青峰……小青峰……”  
“黄濑，你想要我吗？”另一段快感也在不断逼近顶端的青峰问道。  
“想要啊……那里，非常想要……想要小青峰的……进来……”黄濑继续快速动着后穴里的手指，念念有词的说着迷蛊的情话回应他。  
断断续续的邀请胜过任何催情剂，青峰体内的炸弹轰然爆裂。  
“那么……一起去吧……”  
此刻的两个人都已经无法再去思考其他，性爱的带来的欢愉不亚于真正的身体结合，唯一能浮现在脑海的，是对方令自己沉醉的林林总总。  
最终伴着黄濑的尖叫和青峰的低吟，两人一起射了出来，黄濑铃口喷溅而出的液体滴落到了手心，而青峰，则是直接对着屏幕射了，白色的浊液挂满了液晶的平面板。  
冲破极限得到释放过后，青峰感觉身体的肌肉在一瞬间的紧绷过后又立马松懈了下来，他往后仰靠在了床头，长长地吁了一口气。  
“呐……小青峰……”  
黄濑挪动了下自己的身体，将脸凑近镜头，青峰看着沾满了自己精液的屏幕下黄濑放大的赏心悦目的脸。  
这副光景，看着就仿佛自己的精液真的射到了他的脸上一般。  
“小青峰，你还有一句重要的话没有和我说哦。”  
微微颔首后青峰开口，声音没了嘶哑的感觉，恢复了以往的深沉。  
“生日快乐，黄濑。”  
黄濑心满意足的笑了。  
“其实，我还有法宝没有拿给小青峰看哦。”黄濑再次促狭地笑了。  
“哦？还有什么惊喜是没有给我的？”青峰再次燃起了好奇心。  
他看到黄濑打开了床头的抽屉翻找着什么，不一会儿之后他看到黄濑的手里多了一个东西，他一眼就认出了那是什么，嘴角再次提起玩味的弧度。  
“真想不到，你这家伙花样还这么多，这是你什么时候买的？”  
“不久前买的，这个小青峰还没有跟我体验过吧？”黄濑晃了晃手里的物品，是一根电动按摩棒。  
“那么，你要准备用这个东西再自慰一次给我看吗？”  
黄濑拿着按摩棒，伸出舌尖舔过自己的嘴唇，被扫过后的唇瓣渗透出湿润的嫣红。  
结果，就黄濑这么一个舔嘴唇的动作，青峰看到后觉得自己受了蛊惑般又要硬了。  
再次燃起兴趣的青峰又满怀期待地坐直了身体，方才疲软下去的地方再一次精神起来。  
“小青峰想看吗？”黄濑明知故问。  
“你觉得呢？”  
“嘻嘻，想看的话留到小青峰回来再说吧！”黄濑忽然一脸坏笑。“现在时候不早了，我必须要睡了哦！”  
“哈？”青峰愣了。  
“喂！你这家伙故意的吧！”青峰对于他放着还在硬着的自己突然撒手不管的行为表示很不满。  
“这是报复，谁叫小青峰上次都不问问我是否同意就对我做了那样的事，还把我弄得那么痛。”黄濑俨然一副计谋得逞的样子。  
“那么，晚安哦，小青峰。”  
听见他淡淡的道完最后一句问候后，通话中断，界面切换到了初始的Line聊天对话框，就连黄濑的头像也已经变成灰色了。  
房间里寂静下来后，青峰看看电脑屏幕上的精液，又气又无奈地啧了啧嘴，伸手搔了搔后脑下床去拿纸巾把屏幕清理干净。


End file.
